funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcanists/Achievement:Mark of Fame
This achievement can be obtained in unrated games. Mod Thomas has stated on the official forums that he will occasionally challenge top players (both in Arcanists and in the Orb Points table) to battles. However, your greatest chance of receiving a game with him would be during a Mod War, a series of events, happening across different games, during which Jagex Moderators will play games with normal players. Be aware that, since Mod Thomas is the developer, he has given himself extra power. He is much larger, in between the size of a Pegasus and Water Lord. He has 500 hp at the start of the game, and turns the entire screen a purple hue. He will only use arcane spells; his, however, are much more powerful, including imps summoned starting with 100 hp each, and a unique spell called Arcane Fountain that sends a ray of oddly colored light (in the warping theme of all Arcane Spells). It will destroy all arcane towers and release a moderate number of arcane arrows. For all that we the players know, Mod Thomas can only do this in a close range. On October 30th, 2009, Many other Moderators "inherited" this power. Now much of the community management has this power, along with Mod Korpz, the Head of Funorb. This achievement is now much easier to get, as many "Super Mods" are on during mod wars. It should be noted however that with exception for special cases, the Moderators will simply invite several players or just open their game, making it 'first come, first served'. Players complained that it was very hard at times to get in a game with a mod, as more players than usual would be on during the events. This along side with the fact that losing against a mod could mean having to wait a long time for a rematch, makes this achievement hard to get for some players. On some day near the 13th of November, 2009, the 'Arcane Mods' were given the ability to use 4 spells of their choice out of the normal books, alongside the arcane spellbook they have. This made them able to stand against seas. Probably to counter seas, an Arcane Familiar was also introduced: At the cost of 200 hp, it will be able to reduce all the familars back to level 0 (Which means a swimming Arcanist would sink). As of 18th Nov, 2009, Mods are getting frustrated at the disconnections. So far a few causes have been theorized, water ball spell from the seas book, meteor spell from the rock book, and a general theory of 'when lots of things happen at once'. This was the only Free-to-play arcanists achievement (An Arcanists Update on August 5, 2010 released a number of free-to-play achievements), but it is almost impossible to earn as a free player. The only decent way for a free player to obtain this achievement is to fight a mod two on one, while having a member as partner. Note: Arcane master mods are capable of healing by hitting themselves with arcane magic, at no point should you attempt to use any arcane spell (other than Arcane Tower and Zero Shield) to try and beat these mods. Another note, The mods you try to face must be real Arcane mods (just like Mod Thomas), not ordinary member mods.